Currently, the main avocado variety in the world is ‘Hass’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 139, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference). The main markets have year-round supply of ‘Hass’ avocados and end consumers are very used to buying ‘Hass’. Final consumers are used to buying and eating ‘Hass’ avocados. Many other avocado varieties have been created and patented in the last few decades, but none of them has been able to obtain important interest from growers as there is a lack of interest in the market which still prefers ‘Hass’.
In the past few years, avocado fruit size has become one of the challenges that avocado growers are facing. Net returns can be doubled when growers move from small fruit to big fruit (+200 grams). There are varieties, such as ‘Esther’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,309) that solved the fruit size problem by providing a larger fruit. However, the skin of the fruit is green and the market has no major interest for green skin avocado varieties.